042815 SamiRubiVyllen
CAC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board VYLLENRUBISAMI. CAC: Rubi looks into the commissary for Sami, with her now robotic boyfriend in tow CURRENT arcaneArtisan2 CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: Sami is in the commissary, eating pancakes. It is three in the afternoon. CAC: Rubi spies the pancakes. she licks her lips... then gets some bacon and pancakes... then sits down next to Sami CSS: Vyllen just takes a seat. I guess he CAN eat maybe? But that's just silly. CAA: "Oh, Rubi. You do breakfast-for-lunch too?" CAA: "Oooh, cool, did you build a new robot?" CAC: "Not usually but those looked wayyyyyy too good... and... no." Rubi nudges Vyllen CSS: "Maybe. rofl." CAA: "Vyllen?" CSS: "Yeah. I'm a Vyllenbot now. It's pretty cool I guess?" CAC: "...scarlet did it" CAA: "Oh. I guess that makes sense." CAC: "...makes sense? It makes sense... to turn vyllen into a robot? Just because he went twink?" CSS: "It beats being a phone though. CAA: "When I say 'makes sense,' I mean it fits in with what I would expect of Scarlet at this point." CAA: "Trust me, Vyllen got off easy here." CAA: "She must like him." CSS: "Yeah I'm pretty sure I was supposed to be dead?" CAA: "I don't know. But I wouldn't put it past her. How are you adjusting?" CSS: "I'm... Fine I guess? I don't know." CSS: "It's not like I wasn't already a robot. heh." CAC: "should...we worry about scarlet?" CAA: "Always." CAC: "should we end her if given the chance?" CAA: "No. Scarlet's not evil, she's just ruthless." CSS: "Trust no one!" CAC: Rubi lightly moves her plate of food... and headbutts the table CAA: "And you should just take it as a given that all the twinks--the ones that were born twinks, I mean--are powerful enough that there would be no fighting them without heavy losses. I'm not saying we should never fight a twink, but we should never fight a twink that we don't have to. And I don't think we have to fight Scarlet." CAC: "...I doubt ill ever understand twinks..." CAA: "Just stay out of her way and don't insult her or put things or people she cares about in danger." CAA: And hope that you don't accidentally stand between her and one of her objectives." CAC: "...actively avoid her got it..." CAC: Rubi finishes her plate off with a smile CAC: "Oh so the reason why I actually came here... Umm... miloko's planet is sealed off from the base..." CAA: "What?" CAC: "the volcano near the door blew up... and its now covered in cooled magma CAA: "Holy crud." CAC: "Thats not all though... miloko... kinda...snapped." CAA: "What do you mean 'snapped?'" CAC: "she tried killing herself, we got her back into a" Rubi does airquotes "positive mindset...but... shes not right in the head. she's calling herself dagger... something to do with her decision at the volcano with merrow and acenia... which reminds me you should see them sometime... they look good for 1000 years old CAA: "I'm....going to need more details than that. Doir said Merrow and Acenia got left behind on LOEAD. They're back?" CAA: "And Miloko tried to KILL herself?!" CSS: "They are? Neato." CAC: Rubi takes a deep breath "So... we were going through the jungle on her planet her planets consorts seem to be these plantlike people theyre friendly and ask us to stop the volcano. so were like sure we climb said volcano and they needed a sacrifice. after 20 minutes of banter merrow, miloko, and acenia all slip in on accident. or on purpose it was kind of fast so dunno. i text them they said they were safe inside said volcano" CAC: Rubi takes another deep breath CAC: "the euphoria part of her planet kicks in a few of us get high and i wake up to acenia now an adult knocking on my door to fix miloko. miloko starts freaking that shes fighting with herself fast forward we get her into the infirmary and she gets to sleep and now here we are" she exhales CAC: "also adult merrow was there." CAA: Sami blinks a few times. CSS: "huh." CAC: "merrow got back after 1000 years of sex used his time stuff to get acenia and merrow back to our time" CAC: "thats it...i think..." CAC: Rubi looks hella winded CAA: "That's....a lot to take in." CAA: "Is Milly okay?" CAC: "Dunno yet... she's taken her choice very hard..." CAA: "Yeah, I know how that can be. My Choice didn't go well either." CAC: "obviously you got tentacles all over you or something CAA: Sami blushes and looks away. CSS: "Hot." CAC: Rubi facepalms CAC: "anyway what do you think. should we continue with her planet or start mine?" CAA: "If she made her Choice, the World Quest might already be complete. But I don't know for sure." CAA: "I think that's got to be up to her." CAA: "She's still the Leader of your team." CAC: "it was a choice. not THE choice" CAA: "Huh?" CSS: "But we got a silenced message. And apparently they didn't?" CAA: "Yeah, I haven't figured out what the deal with the Silence is. LOBAB didn't get one either though." CAC: "You'll have to ask Miloko about it... Something tells me were not done with it but... that magma is gonna be stopping us" CAA: "If the only thing blocking you is a physical barrier like that, there are plenty of options for getting around it." CAA: "If we got SBURB working right, Miloko's server could probably remove the rock." CAA: "Your space player might be able to teleport you back to LOEAD, too." CAC: "well yeah thats why i came to you though... why not do your air auger thing? could drill us an enterance back to the planet" CAA: "Oh. Um....maybe. I can give it a shot I guess. I've never tried digging through solid rock before. But I guess if I get the winds fast enough, it's theoretically possible." CAA: "I might need some people backing me up, though. Like Mahtah and Beau." CAC: "I could do it myself but i'm not about to damage tiny or use resources if we can do it for almost free..." CAA: "You understand that given the sorts of winds we would be dealing with, I can't promise it wouldn't cause any collateral damage to Milly's room, right? Is she okay with that?" CAC: "...You'll have to ask her... I'm not the leader remember? I'm just asking for opinions and suggestions. If I was the leader I'd suggest getting you on the opposite side of the rock and just... drill that way. but we'd need to make sure its safe first off" CSS: "So we have Tethys teleport to the other side." CAA: "Even on the other side, we'd be talking an F5-level tornado. I may be a goddess, but the the speed and destructiveness of winds like that mean that even if I don't touch anything with the funnel cloud, the shrapnel could be dangerous."" CAC: "hm. Can tethys teleport everyone though?" CAA: "I thought Tethys was on Team LOSAJ." CAA: "Your space player is Mari, right?" CSS: "Oh. And Mari!" CAC: "...can mari get us out there? I havent seen her do anything yet..." CAA: "She's a space player, so theoretically should should be able to eventually. But it depends how well she's come to understand her power." CAA: "Ryspor could've done it, but....well..." CAA: Sami sighs. CAA: "...Ryspor Prime is out there somewhere, too, but Doir seems convinced Rysprime is evil. So asking him for help probably wouldn't be a great idea." CSS: "Well if he's anything like the corpse-spor I doubt it." CAC: "this game can never go easy can it... If I can get mari and myself onto the otherside i might be able to drill into her room without damaging her stuff..." CAA: "I'm more than willing to try if you guys decide it'll be for the best. I just want you to understand how destructive drilling through the earth with wind is likely to be." CSS: "Or melt. I mean what if the whole planet is just filled to the brim with Lavas." CAA: "It's not like stuff can't be replaced with alchemy, as long as it's only stuff." CAA: "That would also be bad, yeah. I don't know much about geology." CAC: "...what if we... fly in?" CAA: "Or vulcanology." CAA: "That's an option too. It'll take a while though." CAC: "Yeah... I dont understand volcanoes myself. i just know they blow up sometimes CAA: "And we would need someone to navigate us. You could use This Ship Sails Itself or I could enchant some things with Breath to make them fly for you." CAA: "Libby could make Tentacle Portals of course, but she's gone off somewhere. And I haven't learned to make them yet." CAA: "I could consult with my patron to see whether it's something I could do for you guys, but I'm nervous about it." CSS: "Wait Libby is gone? Darn." CAA: "I'm sure there'll be a cost, and the cost is never comfortable." CAA: "I don't know. Doir said she wasn't there when he and Lily went to meet with her." CAC: "lets not do that... mari likes flight maybe if we both put our heads together we can make some jetpacks" CAA: "If we had the grist, making flying machines with Alchemy would probably be really doable." CAA: "Too bad no one's seen any imps still." CAA: "And I haven't made any progress yet." CAA: "I might ask my patron anyway. I'm probably going to need to know how to make Tentaportals eventually anyway." CAA: "If they *do* still end up making me the Oracle in the end, I mean." CSS: "I know some of these words..." CAC: "...can I see them without getting hurt?" CAC: "I'm... kinda curious... who or what they are" CAA: "You would have to go to the Ark to see them. And that's off limits now." CAA: "I'm not even certain I'll be able to contact my patron from here, but I can at least try." CAC: "Oh...okay..." Rubi kinda looks down "Well if it goes well I guess I'll probably see them some other time..." CAA: "Since Beau and I share a room, I've been turning 'my' room into a Witch's Laboratory. Hopefully some of the stuff I've been tinkering with in there will help me in doing stuff like that. But I haven't tested it yet." CAA: "Were you not on Derse when the other me attacked?" CSS: "Ooh! Ooh! I was!" CAA: "Because she sounded like she was halfway toward being like them anyway." CAA: "Or are you a Prospit Dreamer?" CAC: "Prospit... vyllens derse though" CSS: "Can confirm.: CAA: "I'm sorry you went through that, Vyllen. I hope you don't base your opinion of me on how she was." CAC: "So that really wasnt you?" CAC: "Or was that you?" CAC: "which you is you?" CAA: "That's a difficult question to answer. Meouet's letter claimed she pulled the other Sami over here from somewhere else. Presumably another timeline, or a bad future." CAA: "But I guess she could be a dead Sami from a dreambubble." CAA: "Or maybe even a Sami who became a horrorterror when her session ended in failure." CSS: "Wha? Nah. I don't care." CAC: "So many things she could be... lets hope you don't turn into her" CAA: "Yeah....really, if she's not a ghost or a horrorterror, it's a little spooky to think about. Because the things they described her as doing....if she hasn't gone through some sort of transformation like that, it means I could do all those things too." CAA: "Like that business with crawling out of a video recording." CAA: "Even while it was paused." CAC: "...that would be creepy don't do that please" CAA: "A lot of my powers are creepy." CAA: "But it's a good idea to stay aware of my options." CAC: "This is true..." Rubi yawns "so... I'll talk to... 'dagger' about our plans and get back to you before the weeks over ok?" CAA: "Sounds good. Let me know if you need anything." CAC: "Swift kick in the butt and maybe a couple painkillers..." Rubi waves her off Nudging vyllen "wanna head to my room?" CSS: "I also came here to see if you could... Heheh. Sure." CSS: "No but, D 'ya think you could check out the tablet thing I mentioend like forever ago" CAA: "Sure, bring it to my office later and I'll check it out." CAC: "Oh go ahead and do your chat if you want... i'll be in my room" she winks at vyllen and heads out CSS: "Neato." CSS: ((Yeah I know.)) CSS: "So yeah! Thanks." Vyllen follows after RUbi! CAA: "Sure thing. Later!" Category:Sami Category:Vyllen Category:Rubi